


Breaking

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Today was the worst day in my history ever since my mom died. I been kicked out of my team and have given up in life, who can save me from this fate? Demons, wars, and princes. Oh my! Did I forget to mention DRAGONS! (M for suicidal thoughts, suicide, blood, and death) TRIGGER WARNING! (HIATUS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know i haven't finished the first season yet, however, I have suspicions about Layla... D:
> 
> This may be a one-shot.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail or InuYasha!

I stood in the corner of the room waiting to have at least someone notice me. I was alone, the only way I could talk to anyone was to write a note, and they thought it was from a ghost. A GHOST! Seriously, I give up!

 _cracking_...

Natsu looks at me in the corner and smiled. I beam that he has finally noticed me only for Lisanna to walk from the table beside me and go up to him.

 _Breaking_...

All it took was one false look, one more heart breaking moment, I will be broken. No more please! Natsu walked past Lisanna and over to me. ' _Yes!_ '

 _Noticed_...

He smiled again and patted me on the shoulder, I smiled. Finally he spoke. "Your off the team, weakling." My eyes widened as I fell to my knees.

 _crack_...

I got up limply and looked at him with blank eyes. "You were always a replacement anyways, no need to look so sad." I smiled. Shock rose on their faces.

 _SNAP_...

"I was dieing anyways." Was the only answer.

 _broken_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to do a one shot!
> 
> I do NOT at all own Fairy Tail, or any other thing in this story, and do not own the right for it.

I walked out of the guild with a forced smile as soon as I got out, the tears rushed down my face. They were warm on my cold cheeks. Bit… by… Bit, I could already feel the life force draining away. It was almost as if my blood was running cold and it got harder and harder to breath each second. Did I do this to myself? Did I deserve this?

Each time my heart thumped it felt longer and more rapid almost as if my heart is searching for the blood. Eventually I felt myself fall on the floor gasping foOr air, none would come. Blackness ebbed at the edge of my vision before every thing went completely black.

* * *

Of course the one day I forgot to take my medicine I end up on the floor dying, this happens so many times I stopped counting. Is that good? No? Hmn…

 _"We will never hand over a friend!"_ Yea right! You just handed me over to deaths door. _Again_. Maybe I should give up on you guys finding me, what is the piont in living anymore?

 _"Princess?"_ I heard the voice, it sounded a lot like telepathy.

"Yes? Who are you? And please don't get formal, just Lucy will do."

 _"My name is Igneel. I am the King of the Fire Dragons, nice to meet you."_ I cringed at the thought of the name that raised Natsu. _"I realized my son has hurt you. How may I repay you?"_

"Before that, can you just save me already?"

 _"Yes Prin- Lucy. I will contact Grandeenery right away, and come strait over."_ He corrected himself strait away.

"What if Natsu finds you carrying me? What will he think?"

 _"Don't worry, you will be fine. Your condition will be released, or should I say seal? Everything will be fine, I will also get Metalicana to come, though I doubt he will. He hardly listens to what I say and- Sorry, I got off topic, Lucy." _I grin though I know my body won't move, it was nice to know the feeling of death, I liked it. It felt splined. Well that is MY opinion anyways. I know Leo feels the same, however he was alive at a different piont in time so, he wouldn't exactly know how I feel. I heard the flapping of wings and look up, three dragons came down. Immediately the whole guild went out side and saw Igneel pick me up and glare at his son.

Hmn. He deserved that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... What 'ca think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sigh* Do I really have to do this?
> 
> Unintroduced Oc: Yes.
> 
> Me: *groans* Fine. I do not own Fairy tail or any other thing in this story. *growls* That goes to the wonderful creaters that hog it to themselves.
> 
> Unintroduced Oc: Exept me of course. What do you mean-
> 
> Me: To the story…

_After Igneel flew off Wendy just stood there, desperately trying not to run up and hug him. Natsu just fell to the ground dumbstruck and Gajeel just laughed at him like his face was a priceless artifact, that is before turning around. However their dragons were long gone before anyone had a chance to shake off the shock and speak. They flew over forests and mountains, while healing me, until they came across a cave with a sphere in the middle, it opened up a purple and yellow vortex that they flew into._

* * *

**:End of Flash Back:**

* * *

Nothing made sense anymore, I know what it is like to be on deaths doorstep, I know how to come back to life, I know what it is like to be ignored, now of all times I get talked to as if I am the "high-and-mighty" Princess of the dragons. _Princess_. Not queen, _princess_.

WHO IS THE DARN QUEEN!

I sigh before tossing over on my side, I wince as I felt pain soar through my muscles. Well I guess that is where I fell. Sure enough, I pull up my shirt to see a large bruise that went from around the area of my belly-button is to the middle of my rib cage. It was more of a faint tan, I wonder how long I was sleeping..

Well that is _just_ what I needed, to not know the time or day. _Perfect_. Note the sarcasm.

I look to my side to see a woman with long magenta hair, she had armor and a long sword on his side she is beautiful and looks so young. "Princess your awake." She also looked like Virgo… Virgo, the first spirit I got on my first mission with Natsu… Why her? "Are you alright princess?" I sigh before nodding, not trusting my voice. "Sighing is not saying you are okay, princess. Do I need to introduce myself?" I nod again, afraid that she would be Virgo. "My name is Chikyū no Tamashī. Or, Earth Souls, creative isn't it princess?"

"I cant tell if you are being sarcastic or if you are completely serious." I asked, the she smiled, of course the contagious kind, a lot like Natsu's… No! Don't think about him… A sad look crossed over my face then shortly after smiled, brightly.

"Princess, I am sorry to ruin this happy moment for you, however we need to release the seal on your memories and powers. It will also make your hair longer, and you will be more grown up." I nod before following her as she walked out of the room, she soon came to a stop and opened up a door.

It is dark brown with navy blue and grey markings. Along the sides gold designs crawled and latched onto anything it could reach. It is quite a site. A door that you know will change the path of time and space. No more no less. She opens it up for me to see a man and woman, the woman I recognized, barely, and the man… No clue who he is what so ever.

"Que-mom…?" I stopped myself from saying "Queen" but as I did, she looked so much like my mom. It shook me to the core knowing my mom was alive right in front of me. Wait mom? She died, I saw it with my own eyes, she can't be alive. "You can't be…" I said the last part boldly, the words flowing off my toung like a sing-song. I knew what I knew, and my mom is dead. I saw the two whisper before taking the burden of sitting up and walking over to me.

_"Et incatatores usque inverda sunt,_

_Eam vivam memoriis,_

_Et satura est anima pura."_

The words flowed out of their mouths fluently like they have practiced for years, both perfectly in synch.

I grabbed my head in pain, memories and power surged throughout my body clashing with my new ones. The magics clashed, fighting for dominance. Each time they touched another surge of pain went through me. I felt hair ripple against my back, crawling down surprisingly quick. My vision got sharper, I could smell the air, and I could hear the people behind the door. As soon as it stopped I sat up and noticed that

Vanilla and cherries, nice mixture. Wait what? I can smell them? So many smells…

Ash, wood, blood, three people/figures of dust, iron, water, diamonds, air, and strawberries. So many right? I guess the strawberries is the King, or should I say my father? I raise my head after I realized that is was down. Every thing is just like last time I saw or remember saying before I was sealed, the two figures over my head, my body sore with pain that has barely anything left.

I remember everything, the pain, and the happiness. I remember taking cookies from the jar of fire in the middle of the night. Those times I lied about stealing iron from Metilicanna or fire from Igneel and making them complete rivals forever. They stil l are enemies. A smile twitched on my lips before faltering and falling to a sad one. I remembered being ignored dining all of those times I forgot to take my pills.

The sad smile tugged into small frown as I remembered being called weak and pathetic. _'pathetic huh? Well I would like to see your faces when you see me with your dragons and me the princess. It will be priceless_ ' I laughed out loud, _'I must be having mood swings'_ , before frowning again. _'Definitely'_

The people around me looked at me like I transformed into some sort of monster, quite accurate to be honest, however I was a dragon now, the _princess_ of dragons. Oh the irony. The pathetic girl that you could just beat up is gone now, now time for training…

* * *

**:~Fairy Tail Makarove's P.O.V~:**

* * *

I stood there, dumbstruck by the dragons carrying Lucy, knew all along that she was strong, I just didn't know she was _that_ strong. Before anything happened Natsu fell to the floor on his knees and Gajeel laughed before turning around and standing there returning the favor to Natsu by falling on his knees. All three just staring before Wendy took the risk of shaking off the shock and took a step forward. Preparing for the consequences of seeing her not there, of course that is what happened.

* * *

Flash Forward: 5 Days

* * *

Life took its own turn, she hasn't returned yet. Also the dragons had such sad faces, like they had lost a heir or queen. Just like I thought, dragons are coming to her aid, I wonder if she died… Maybe she did. Tears slid down my cheeks as I drank another jug of saké.

Nobody seemed to notice the great power in this room, no one seemed to know that she was gone, that it was her who brought the light in this place. Without knowing she found her way in everyone's heart, even Natsu's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye~ Bye~!
> 
> Please review~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail!

I threw a punch infront of me at the tree that stood there strongly. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" It left a small bit of the tree left, enough to to stand strong. I heard clapping from behind me and I turned around.

"Good. Good puppy." Infront of me was Igneel. He had a proud smile across his face as he patted me on the head. I then pouted playfully, I had to strain myself to keep a strait face and not burst out laughing.

"I am not a puppy." He laughed, so I smiled. "So what else do you want me to do?"

"Try doing something of Metle-butts." I grin and look back at the tree.

"IRON DRAGON HARD FIST!" It cut clean through the tree and left it with only two things left to keep it standing. Suddenly it busted into splinters. Immediately, Igneel burst into a fury of sweats.

"Gear-face is actually good for something..." I smiled widely at him, canine teeth showing at the edges. "His attack is better than mine..." I patted him on the head and mocked his earlier words. He sighed and looked at me. "What did the tree ever do to you?" I shrugged and patted him on the head.

"Good puppy." The red dragon growled at me and I burst out laughing.

* * *

I stood infront of Weislodgia and Skyadrum, the sky has rays of pink and orange scattered across the clouds. Sunset and sunrise, the perfect time to use the two magics together and not have everything explode. They had tought me the two basic attacks, you may think 'It-must-be-easy!', actually it is the hardest of them all, shadow and light. "ROUR OF THE LIGHT( **AN: please tell me I got it correct...** ) DRAGON!" "ROUR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!" Both of the tracks hit the mountain, seconds behind each other. It made a huge explosion. The two dragons began to sweat, I looked at them innocently. "What?" They wagged their heads back and forth before we went off to the castle for a night's worth of sleep.

* * *

**9 Dragon Years Later (1 year in the dragon realm is 1 month is earth land)**

* * *

I have been tought by all of the 15 dragons, counting Ancologia, and I stood infront of the door that lead to the coronation room. I wasn't ready, I gulped, I was scared. I took a deep breath and opened the door. It was beautifull, I was ready to experience this all day and any day of the year, lights dazzled against the walls and magic flowed freely, lanterns hung from the ceiling lit with a few of Igneel's flames. What stood infront of me was even more beautiful, a chant to turn into a dragon, to transform. I read it and looked down at the floor. "You can read it ya' know. We can't continue unless you chant it out loud." So I did. I read it, it made it seem like there is many other voices going with it.

I felt my vision sharpen, then a tingling sensation. I was a golden, white dragon with light blue markings. I was beautiful. They chanted something I could not understand. I then understood what was happening, they put a stamp under my arm. I then transformed back into a human and collapsed. I saw the figure of an exceed before that, but only for a split second, before everything went black.

* * *

Once I woke up, The party was still going and everything. The lights still shimmering against the walls and the flames flickering. I sat up, groaned, and stretched my muscles. I was in human form again. It feels wonderful to be back to normal! My blonde hair with golden streaks fell over my back, and the bangs over my eyes.

I look like Mavis with longer hair, and older. I wonder how she is... How is Fairy Tail? How is Narsu? How is master? Is Gildarts Alright? Is everybody fine and alive? Do they miss me?

I felt something go down my cheeks, I had a smile on my face. What could it be? I reached up and touched my cheeks it is liquid. I pulled my finger down, water. I was crying. I guess I really miss Fairy Tail... Maybe i could... Yeah, let's do that!

* * *

**Currently In Fairy Tail (NATSU'S P.O.V)**

* * *

I miss Luce... Maybe it is because of the dragons? Or maybe because when I think about her my heart speeds up, I can't stop thinking about her, or maybe because my face feels unusually warm at the thought of her luagh? Or even her smile? I ignore Lisanna and Gray's constant nagging and provoking. I plop my head on the counter, my arms to the side, and the white scarf covering my neck along with my mouth and nose. I hardy speak anymore, I wonder what is up with that, why do I feel so lifeless with out her around? What is she doing to me? Happy has abandoned me for Wendy a while ago, I wonder if it is because I am not the same anymore. I wonder if I am not good enough to for him?

** Ten minutes later... **

My head goes up as soon as a certain scent reaches my nose. "No way." Before anybody could say anything I was out of the guild panting. Infront of my was a whole bunch of shadows, a giddy grin spreads across my lips as I leap at the person infront of me, the person gasped and fell back wards a few steps. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I pulled the person closer and whispered. "Don't you _dare_ leave me alone like that _again_." I knew the person was smiling, I knew who it was, she looked different but her scent was the same.

"I wasn't planning on it..." I hugged her again, this time tighter. She smiled at me and pionted to behind her. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"D-dad!" I picked myself up and ran over to him. The guild doors bursed open, there stood Wendy and happy, they saw the smile and the scene I had made a little bit earlier, I knew, but it doesn't matter! I have Luce now! "Dad! You should meet the guild. They are so nice! An-" I was cut off my a hug from the dragon. If possible, my smile got larger and I hugged back. "And I think you would like to meet them now." He nodded, and I looked over to Luce and beamed before slipping into the guild. "COM'MON LUCE! LETS SHOW THE GUILD YOUR BACK!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the guild, gasps ran across it at the fact I was actually smiling, and at the dragon behind me. Or maybe that I am holding onto someone that looks like Mavis, and smiling.

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V (prepare for mager jealousy rage.)**

* * *

NATSU IS SMILING HE IS SMILING! I TRIED TO GET HIS ATTENTION AAAAALLLLL OF THESE 9 MONTHS! BUT NOOOOOOOOOO~! NOOOW HE JUST DECIDES TO PUT HIS ATRENTION TO SOME RANDOM GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE MAVIS AND LUCY! HE DOESNT EVEN KNOW HER!

Jealousy raged through my system and I looked over to the side. It was painful to admit defeat, but whatever makes him happy, makes me happy. Tears ran down his face as he hugged her, saying something into her ear, she nods and says something back, giggling. I sigh. That used to me me.

THAT SHOULD BE ME, NATSU! YOUR BLIND! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN BY NOW! THAT SHOULD BE ME BEING HUGGED! THAT SHOULD BE ME, NOT THAT BLONDE CHICK!

I gasped ment sly at my thought, what is wrong with me!? She put up her right hand, with the fairy tail sign, the pionted finger up and the thumb to the side. I gasped, along with the many others. So that was why he was so happy, a pink fairy tail mark was displayed on the back of her right hand, and a smile was spread on her lips. She had a blush blossomed on her cheeks. And I spoke, just out of pure jealousy. "What is the weakling doing here!?" I covered my mouth and my eyes went wide. I bowed down to the floor and tears flew down my cheeks. "OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOO SOORRY! FORGIVE ME LUCY!" She smiled, hurt clearly displayed in her eyes.

"It is alright Lisanna. Don't worry, I was gone for 9 years inside of this realm! You guys hardly look any different. How much time has passe here?"

"9 months." Someone answered, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that just happened. xD
> 
> Please review!


End file.
